


Worse Than a Shiki

by rhodrymavelyne



Series: More Than a Jinrou [16]
Category: Shiki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Tatsumi has just about had with this mortal who's toyed with Yuuki Natsuno except he appears to be the pawn of yet another vampire master...and has an unnatural reaction to the vampire 'kiss'.
Relationships: Kirishiki Sunako/Original Male Character, Ozaki Toshio/Yuuki Natsuno, Tatsumi (Shiki)/Original Male Character(s), Tatsumi/Yuuki Natsuno, Yuuki Natsuno/Original Male Character(s)
Series: More Than a Jinrou [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/473263
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Worse Than a Shiki

**Author's Note:**

> This is Part 16 of my ongoing story, More Than a Jinrou, taking part after Part 16: Addictive. The story takes place after the events of the anime, continuing my premise in After the Explosion, that Tatsumi and Yuuki Natsuno survived.

Tatsumi moved faster than anyone could follow with their eyes. Strength and speed were two of his gifts; ones he’d never failed to use to strike without mercy. 

Mercy was a nice ideal. Natsuno might murmur tender words about the concept, persuading him of its novelty. Tatsumi was willing to humour him, especially when the older jinrou's eyes, nose, and mouth filled with the wild, sweet scent and taste of the younger. It was almost as if Yuuki Natsuno had infected him with some of his kindness. Kindness was tasty and yes, a refreshing change, to balance out some of the brutal choices Tatsumi made to survive. 

When perverted humans show up, dropping Natsuno in his tracks with magic medallions, it was time for a jinrou to resort to the tried and true brutality. 

Let Natsuno have his reunion with his precious little mortals. See how long it lasted before he tore their throats out. 

Tatsumi felt no such restraint. Not with this mortal. Anger which had been burning ever since he tasted Yuuki Natsuno’s violation at the hands of this man mingled with a possessive fury that he’d grabbed Natsuno, torn Natsuno’s clothes from him, forcing himself on him with a casual brutality he’d convinced his victim he wanted. 

This man was worse than most shiki, worse than most humans. Eating him truly was a public service. This was a man he could devour without worrying about it distressing Natsuno, venting some of the rage he’d felt smelling Ozaki Toshio all over Natsuno. 

Tatsumi had to admit, Natsuno's pet was highly biteable. He could see why Seishin-sensei, Chizuru, and Natsuno had lost their heads over him. He wasn’t sure why he wasn’t feeling of the electric charge leaping from Ozaki Toshio’s flesh, warning him this mortal was another’s. He was sure Seishin-sensei sensed it. Why not him?

Confusion, fear, and anger had one antidote a jinrou could indulge in. Blood. It was time to sink his teeth into someone. Much as he felt Natsuno had a right to this one’s life, Tatsumi didn’t want Natsuno to get any closer. 

He grabbed Shinma Shigure, lifted him off his feet with both hands. He moved with a blurring speed away from Natsuno, pushing the miserable man against the wall. “Can’t keep your hands off the fruit before it ripens, eh, sensei?”

“No more than you can allow it to rot.” The mortal gasped out the words with surprisingly little fear. “I can smell Natsuno-kun all over you, vampire. Neither of us can leave him alone, can we?”

“Too much knowledge can be hazardous to a mortal’s health.” Tatsumi grinned, baring his teeth at what should have been Natsuno’s prey. Things didn’t always work out as they should. “You don’t seem too concerned, considering you must know what happens next.”

“I was hoping it would be Natsuno-kun who bit me, but things don’t always work out as I hope. Not that I mind it being you.” The man wiggled a little in his grasp, not trying to escape. Not really. It was almost as if he was trying to tease Tatsumi with his squirming. “I can smell our boy all over you. Guess we both belong to him now.”

“Guess again.” Tatsumi lunged forward, sinking his fangs into the human’s neck. 

Anyone peering into the shadows at the two men would think they were tangled up in an erotic embrace. No one bothered them. People sought out the shadowy corners of this club to do things they couldn’t do in the light. Those who wanted to be seen were on the dance floor. 

Tatsumi was past caring what mortals thought. He tore into his prey’s throat with his teeth, catching the hot, salty gush of blood.

His victim didn’t struggle. Shinma Shigure slumped into his arms, clinging to Tatsumi, the hardness between his legs pressing against him. Hardly the first time one of Tatsumi’s victims sported a boner, but he wanted terror, not ecstacy. 

What he got was the taste of arousal mixed with the salty taste of blood,  
accompanied by images of Yuuki Natsuno, young, mortal, innocent. Gazing up at him with wide eyes, not understanding the lust his rumpled curls, the bare hollow of his exposed neck, and above all, the naked vulnerability flashing in his eyes caused. 

A parade of pretty boys crying, pants around their legs, bruised by his passion flashed past. Forbidden fruit Shinma Shigure simply had to bite into, satisfying a hunger his wife never could, for all her increasingly desperate attempts to arouse him in the bedroom. Tatsumi could see her; a sleek, chic woman with immaculately coiffed hair, shallow and sensitive. Like Chizuru. Like Kyoko, Ozaki Toshio’s wife. 

Marriage couldn’t keep him from tasting this fruit and forgetting it. Only he hadn’t been able to forget Yuuki Natsuno. The taste and smell invaded of that particular boy haunted him, invading his thoughts when he was with his wife, even when he was with other boys. He couldn’t get Yuuki Natsuno out of his mind. He wanted to sheathe himself within his tender flesh, make him Natsuno-kun cry out for him alone. 

A seductive smiled filled with fanged teeth flashed out of Shinma Shigure’s memories, lips red with blood. Shinma Shigure’s blood. “You want him? Take him. There was a time when men took boys like Natsuno-kun when they wished. It was the price of their education, to give their supple young bodies in return for the instruction of their minds. You’ll find him willing enough. Enjoy him and let him enjoy you.”

Which was better? Natsuno-kun with his tendrils of hair clinging to his face, lying limp on the ground. Or his master’s teeth in his throat? Shinma Shigure couldn’t decide which. 

This couldn’t be possible, yet this is what the blood was telling him. Tatsumi swallowed, feeling none of the nausea which should accompany a drink from another vampire’s victim.  
He lifted his head from Shigure’s neck and grabbed either side of the man’s face, forcing him to look back at him. “You’ve been tasted by another, the same vampire who ordered you to attack Yuuki Natsuno. Who?” 

“You’ll find out soon enough.” Eyes glazed, Shigure offered Tatsumi a woozy smile, slumping in his arms. Passion stained his pants, spreading around the area of his groin. “He’s a difficult man to resist. Even you might find him…persuasive.”

****

“I’ve done what I can to reach out to Natsuno-kun, but his father hasn’t made it easy.” Something like sorrow crossed over the vampire’s? Shiki’s? Jinrou’s? face. “It saddens me to be rejected by own kith and kin when they’re so precious to me.”

“Your own kith and kin?” Seishin exchanged a startled glance with Sunako. “Are you saying that Yuuki Natsuno is your own mortal descendant?”

“Descendant, yes. Mortal, well, that’s debatable.” The man brushed a greenish curl back from his forehead. “I tried so hard to make Natsuno-kun something more than mortal. I sent him a man, weak, malleable, easily manipulated by his own lusts. I hoped he’d awaken Natsuno-kun’s true nature. It didn’t work.” The man shrugged, dismissing whatever damage this attempted “awakening” might have caused. “All I did was persuade Yuuki-kun to flee to Sotoba, taking his family with him.” He raised a slender, long-nailed finger to his lips. “They ran straight to you. You, Sunako-chan, did what I couldn’t. You made Natsuno-kun what he was meant to be.”

“And what exactly is that?” Sunako kept her death’s grip on Seishin’s hand. “What is it you hope Yuuki Natsuno-kun is?”

“Someone who can make every shiki and jinrou more than he…or she…is.” The man spread his arms, coat flaps billowing open with the movement, exposing his waistcoat. “Someone who can free us from the cycle of hunger and death.”

****

“He’s got big plans for Natsuno-kun. He has, ever since the boy was born.” Shigure gazed Tatsumi, a dreamy little smile playing over his lips. “As long as Natsuno-kun was a mortal boy, he was content to simply watch and wait, seeing what he’d become.”

“Only Natsuno isn’t mortal anymore.” Something hard, pulsing, and fearful rose in his throat. “Just what does he plan to do with Natsuno now?”

“I’m not entirely sure. He’s a man of insatiable appetites, my master, unable to keep his fangs out of the young and fresh.” Shigure batted his eyelashes at Tatsumi, a mocking parody of every femme fatale the jinrou had ever seen. “Just ask your Sunako.”

“We’ll both ask her.” Tatsumi slung an arm around the mortal’s shoulder, guiding him to the door leading to the backrooms. Sunako might well have questions for this one. 

A mortal whom could be shared with other vampires after being bitten was unheard of. Not unless multiple vampires attacked the same human at once in a group feeding. Whatever else Shinma Shigure was, he was physically special. Or perhaps his master was. Tatsumi wanted to find out more. He wanted Sunako and Seishin-sensei to be present when they found exactly what made this man special. 

Besides Sunako and Seishin-sensei were probably hungry.


End file.
